


lightning and the thunder

by byzinha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: disconnected drabbles for the royai week 2018





	1. Propinquity

**Author's Note:**

> hey there. so, I found out about royai week like, super late (read: when it already started) and I debated on either I'd participate or not, but then I decided why not, amirite? I'll be writing these drabbles, so it might be easy, I think? also, I don't know how many I'll do, but so far, it'll probably be all seven days. we'll see.
> 
>  **fma and its characters are not mine** , grammarly is my beta reader, and kudos/comments are love. ^^'

The rain fell in thick drops, thunder shaking the walls of the barn they took refuge in. It wasn’t the first storm of the week, and they were expecting more water for the next days too.

Side by side on the hay, boy and girl watched through the open doors as the sky fell on them, and yet they were practically dry.

“You think father will be alright on his own?” she asked and he hummed.

“As long as he knows you’re all right yourself, yes,” he replied, and she looked at him surprised.

What a strange boy he was.


	2. Vibrancy

One would think that going through the Truth portal would bring him any luck on rainy days, but it didn’t matter that he could just clap his hands to do alchemy now, he still needed a sparkle.

And hell, if Roy Mustang wasn’t making a fool of himself trying to build a bonfire on a drizzly day at their military camp. He growled at the uselessness of his damp gloves, and the vibrancy of his shoulder went up her arm as she leaned in offering a dry glove.

“There you go, General,” she said. A true relief having her around.


	3. Whispers

Their dynamic was formed in the quiet – small words over steamy pots when Roy was supposed to be studying and Riza should be minding her business; Berthold buried in books upstairs completely unaware.

It was formed under the lights – secret codes with hidden meanings that only the two of them could understand; complicity beyond the lives they were living in the Now all the way to the Then.

Formed under sheets – whispered words of love in between kisses, promises that at least sounded like they could be fulfilled, spooning through the night; a dog licking their noses in the morning.


	4. Temperance

Sometimes, he really needed a drink. The bottle in front of him painted an invitation he definitely should decline, even though the devil on his shoulder tells him otherwise.

Roy hadn’t had a sip of alcohol since they toasted to Edward’s second child’s birth; it was a real struggle to remember the deal he made with Riza so long ago in days like today.

Drinking should be reserved for cheerful celebrations. Nothing good came from drinking your sadness.

“Come on,” Riza called softly with a hand on his shoulder. “Gracia and Elicia will be waiting for us.”

The bottle stayed.


	5. Home

“I can’t believe it,” Riza said sitting on one of the many boxes scattered on their ground floor, carefully choosing one that was placed right in front of the window.

“Can’t believe what?” Roy asked offering her a glass of wine that she gladly accepted, and then taking a seat by her side.

“I can’t believe that it’s raining on our first day here,” she said elbowing him in a playful manner that few got to witness. “ _Raining_ , Roy.”

Roy made a face and Riza chuckled, unable to contain herself. Her laugh warmed the room like the heater never could.


	6. Seasons

The year Roy Mustang became Fuhrer, things went more or less like this:

A massive celebration that Fall, champagne and pumpkin making an interesting combination, and a declaration of love at the table;

A small bump beginning to show by New Year’s Eve, long conversations to decide what to do;

A playful smirk on Roy’s lips when he announced the engagement with Major Hawkeye, tabloids commenting it was about time;

And a baby boy with pitchy black hair born on the first day of summer, named after his best friend, chocolate eyes like his mother, the loves of his life.


	7. Secrets

“She stole _books_?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What kind of books?”

“Culinary, I believe.”

“Culi- Didn’t Marco hide his alchemy research on culinary books?”

“Sir.”

“That kid, we need to keep an eye on her.”

“Sir, she’s three years old.”

“So? She’s Edward’s kid, you think she doesn’t know how to read already?”

“I know for a fact that she does, indeed, know how to read.”

“And draw circles.”

“Sir.”

“Investigate the prodigy kid, Hawkeye.”

“Yes, sir.”

“She might be the next Fuhrer someday.”

“Sir?”

“I’ll train her myself if needed.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Hawkeye? Don’t tell Ed.”

“I won’t, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
